


困兽(Captive Beast)

by Lazurites



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Kinky, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>在微博发的时候本来是叫《蒙眼Play还要有什么题目的吗》，后来想想还是得有一个名字比较好吧，《困兽》这个名字我很喜欢呢X3</p>
    </blockquote>





	困兽(Captive Beast)

**Author's Note:**

> 在微博发的时候本来是叫《蒙眼Play还要有什么题目的吗》，后来想想还是得有一个名字比较好吧，《困兽》这个名字我很喜欢呢X3

　　自然，这是一个惩罚游戏。

　　而Shannon输了。

　　Jared跨坐在Shannon的大腿上，从旁边拿起他哥的领带，Shannon被蒙上眼之前最后看到的就是他弟弟咬着下唇的笑容和他湛蓝大眼里跃动的好玩心。

　　在视觉黑暗中，Shannon等着他弟弟的下一步行动。

　　但他没等到。

　　他开始猜测他弟是在考虑接下来该怎办，还是单纯在欣赏被剥夺视觉的他。Shannon几乎都能想象得出他弟的笑容了。

　　实际上，是兼而有之。Jared甚至有考虑要不要拿出手机录下来，以后拿出来给Shan看看什么的，他一想到他哥会有什么反应他就兴奋得不行。

　　随后他懊恼地发现他把手机忘在客厅了，就在他纠结着的时候，Shannon温热的手掌抚上了Jared的大腿和腰肢，“Jay?” 他试探着。而Jared可以感觉到……他哥的手心略湿。

　　几乎是马上地，Jared被这个新发现吸引了，“紧张吗？”他说得亲昵又兴奋，“可是你这样可不对。”和他的语气颇不相符，他一下两下地把Shannon的手从自己身上拍开，“你不准说话不准乱动，”他伸出一只手指在他哥的腹肌上缓缓划过，Shannon失去视觉因而变得更敏感的皮肤让他泛起了一阵酥麻，“你得听我的。”他听到他弟在他耳边命令道。

　　“不过我当然知道这太难为你了，”Shannon腿上一轻，他弟一定是起来了，“待在那。”从声源判断，Shannon知道他在抽屉那边。

　　"这太难为你了所以，”什么东西从抽屉里被拿出来的声音，“我决定帮你个小忙。”Jared的声音越来越近，随即又坐回到他哥的大腿上。

　　这次下身贴得更近。

　　Jared低笑一声，凑过去用舌头舔开他哥的唇，Shannon马上张嘴伸舌——如同本能一样——给了他弟一个又热又湿的吻。

　　然后，一个没有热度、塑料制的东西——一个口枷堵住了他的嘴巴。意识到这一点Shannon扭开头想要拒绝，他有点生气，这不是他们之前说好的。

　　“Listen, Shan,” Jared一只手轻摸着他哥哥的脸庞，胡渣挠得他掌心痒痒的，“交给我，这会很棒的。”他的额头蹭着Shannon的耳朵和发鬓，让他俩看上去就像两只亲密的小兽。

　　……就这样，Shannon生气的感觉一点点地退散，他默然不动，Jared相当于得到他哥哥的默许，利落地把口枷扣上了。

　　Shannon对蒙眼没意见，这是他们本来说好的惩罚，但这后来附加的则是Jay的一时兴起，实话说他不喜欢这东西，可没办法，除了随他去Shannon还有什么选项呢。

　　因为那可是Jared啊。

　　这种场面是比较难得的，但Jared也不再懊恼他没带手机，他伸出舌头舔过他哥哥的胡渣，一直到被撑开的下唇，Shan为此而粗重地呼吸着却无法发出声音……这种情景留在他脑子里就足够了。

　　Shannon挺了一下腰，带着催促意味，他的衣服早就被Jared脱光了，而Jared则还穿着黑皮长裤。就算不用看，Jared都感到到了他哥硬挺的下身了。

　　他自己也是一样。

　　Jared翻身在Shannon身边侧躺着，一根手指则沿着他哥哥膝盖内侧往上，快到根部的时候又不如他哥哥所愿往回滑向膝盖。这来回好几遍，Shannon快要耐不住了，他手臂上的青筋因为克制而凸显着，想要伸向他弟而又想起他弟弟的命令而停在半空。

　　本事件的始作俑者才不会错过他哥这个动作呢，平时他的哥哥行动起来就像头野兽，而现在他是被Jared束缚的野兽，Jared觉得他现在也很性感，一头可爱的困兽。他俯身半是亲吻半是啃咬地向Shannon的腰侧袭击，”God, Shan, 你看上去真性感。”

　　他哥回应以一个短促的哼声。

　　然后Jared缩开恢复到原来的姿势，手也离开了他哥哥的腿。

　　这之前虽然Jared带着恶作剧的性质在进行着，但他从来没有停止给他哥哥触碰。失去了视觉和说话的权利，触觉就变得特别珍贵了。

　　Shannon知道他弟弟就躺在他旁边，他想，他弟一定是想要看看他能坚持多久。

　　小混蛋。

　　Shannon开始不着边际地回想他弟那些让他不省心的事迹，连旁边悉悉索索的声音都没留意到了，这时什么温热湿润又柔软的东西包住了他下身的顶端，突然得让他差点调整不过来呼吸，那个灵活的东西沿着他顶端的纹路而上，在铃口的位置来回跃动……

　　Shannon的脑内只有一个声音在怒吼着Jay的舌头噢操啊怎么这么爽——

　　尔后随着一个深喉的吮吸之后，Shannon的肢体除了床铺，又什么都接触不了了。

　　啊这个杀千刀的小混蛋！

　　幸好这个时候Jared——也许是觉得玩得差不多了——又再跨坐了上来，和之前不一样，这次不是皮裤而是让人安心的肌肤相亲。Jared手往前撑，而另一只手则将彼此的下身圈在一起抽动。终于啊，Shannon想，而这个时候他听到他弟一声舒服的呻吟，而更多的记忆就开始浮现在他的黑暗世界里，他记得Jared肌肉不算多但足够浑圆的屁股，该死的他现在真想捏他弟一把，或是边捏边顺着他的节奏顶送，什么都好。

　　这时Jared前倾，唇蹭着Shannon的脖子到耳朵一带在低声吐息，”I want your mouth.” Jared的声音嘶哑着。而Shannon猜想，更像是希望，那是解开他嘴里那像铅块一样堵住他的圆球的预兆。

　　好在他弟弟真的这么做了，Shannon还没来得及对那东西的质感发出什么抗议，他的嘴巴就被另一样东西堵住了，一条火热而灵动的舌头钻进了他的嘴巴，得到了Shannon热切的回应。有前液的味道在他的口腔里蔓延，Shannon记起他弟含弄着他下身时的那种触感，他喜欢他弟弟的舌头——噢老天啊他喜欢他弟的每一部分从身体到灵魂但——Jared的舌头无疑是最美妙的武器，而Shannon的回应又怎么可能是投降，比起那，酣战才更像是他的风格。

　　Shannon的双手落到他弟的臀部和后腰上配合着节奏律动，他手指下的皮肤滑腻又富有弹性，随着口枷的摘下他已经完全忘了Jared的命令，他只是想要触碰到他弟弟，同时，也不想他弟太累。

　　而这个亲吻被Jared粗暴地结束了，他一把按倒了Shannon，“当我说我想要你的嘴巴的时候，”Jared双腿张开跨在Shannon的身上，他低头，指尖抚过他哥的唇：“张开它，”Shannon已经猜到他弟的意图了于是乖乖张嘴，“我是这个意思哦。”然后，Jared把他硬邦邦，又被他俩的前液弄得湿漉漉的下体塞进了他哥的嘴里。

　　Jared舒服地低喘了一声一捅到底，引起他哥喉部的反射而夹得更紧了。弟弟爽得要命，哥哥可就辛苦了，Shannon不得不扶着Jared的腰肢和大腿来稳住他弟的动作以免自己被他弟的阴茎捅到窒息。Shannon必须承认这个死法很性感，但一点都不好玩，他还有很多事情想要和他弟一起做啊。

　　虽然视觉被领带夺走看不到Jared，在一片黑暗中Shannon还是觉得自己知道他弟现在是什么表情，仰着头，双唇湿润，舌头微微外伸，浑身肌肉的表面都覆盖着一层薄薄的汗……一想到那个画面Shannon的下身就硬得疼痛，放在他弟腰肢和大腿上的手也移到了他弟的臀部又揉又捏，手指开始向后穴那边缓缓搓揉。

　　“Hey, Shan, 你干嘛呢？”Jared腰间的动作停了下来，但语气里没有责问的意思，他低头俯视，Shannon乖乖地张着嘴承受自己的抽插，黑色领带的边沿已经被他哥的汗水浸湿。Jared缓缓退了出来，他哥的嘴唇已经被他弄得又红又湿润。“啊哈，我知道了。”Shannon能听出他弟的声音里那种兴致勃勃的声调，随后突然，他的下体被他弟一把圈住动了起来，”…Jay?”

　　他哥看上去有点手足无措，而Jared实际上很享受这一刻，“我知道，我知道。我知道你想要什么。”他一只手仍然握着他哥的下体在上下滑动，另一只手则覆上他哥的手向自己的后穴爱抚过去，“你想要操我，对不对？”他满意地听到Shannon急促的吸气声，“嗯？回答我啊，Shan? ”而这时Jared已经抓住他一只手指开始往他自己的后穴缓缓蹭动了。

　　“是。”

　　“是什么？”Jared弄了点润滑液涂到他哥的手指上，后穴的皱褶被轻易地推开。

　　“我想操你。”我想要把你压在床上狠狠地操直到你嘴里只能叫喊着我的名字要我慢一点。Shannon的脑里在怒吼，就差真的动起来把他弟压倒了。

　　两根手指。“可是你的手指也好舒服哦。你知道，你打鼓这么多年，手指上的那些茧啊……蹭来蹭去的。”Jared说的是实话，这两句话他喘息着加上鼻音说出来的。“有没有可能我就这样被你的手指操到高潮哦？”

　　三根手指。这次是Shannon自己加进去，而他的另一只手则伸到前面抚慰他弟的下体，“说得好像你还没尝试过似的。”

　　哦，对哦。他早就试过了。

　　“你真的很想操我吗？”Jared觉得自己差不多了，又故意问。

　　“…Jay…”Shannon叹了口气，然后抱着他弟一把将他压倒。

　　“Hey, Shan!” Jared的双手抵在他哥的胸前，没用多少力地佯装挣扎。

　　“都怪你自己。”他的手指插进他弟的长发里，低头伸出舌在他弟的脸上用力地舔了一下，Jared的脸上已经被汗水濡湿，就连胡子尝起来都是咸咸的。

　　Jared想要嫌弃地扭开头都迟了，他伸手勉强够到了床头柜上放着的套子，一把压到他哥的胸上，“自己戴！”

　　“……我又看不见，怎么分正反。”

　　“……”

　　Jared陷入了解开他哥领带还是帮他戴套的纠结中。

　　他还是决定要玩到底。于是不太情愿地收回了拿着套子的手，撕开外包装，给他哥好好戴上。

　　Shannon扯开了一个笑容，低头在Jared的脖子乱亲了几下（天呀这货高兴坏了吗，Jared想），一只手则扶着自己的阴茎在他弟缓缓收缩舒张着的后穴蹭了几下，然后，挺腰。

　　“HolyfuckShan——”倒不是说很疼，他哥一挺腰就进了大半根，给Jared的感觉比起疼，更多的是在他体内瞬间荡漾开的快感。

　　Jared两只脚的脚踝搭在他哥的后腰上交缠在一起，就着这个姿势他俩都操到爽得要命，他之前说喜欢他哥的手指是不假，不过实际上他也很爱他哥的阴茎啦。一下子，那种让人舒服的甜腻腻的触感从四方八方包围了他，于是他挺动臀部寻求着更多。

　　肉体碰撞加上他们彼此喘息的声音充斥着整个卧室，Shannon把头埋在Jared的肩窝，边舔着他弟的肩膀边享受他弟在他耳边甜蜜的呻吟声。这时Jared低头伸手轻扯他哥的头发，他哥一抬头他就亲了过去，急切的叹息融化在他们的唇舌中。通常来说Jared在亲吻时都会闭上眼睛，但现在他没有，黑色的领带就在他眼前，仍然乖乖地履行着夺去他哥视觉的职责。不过当然，他记得他哥的眼睛，像琥珀一样透彻，而在性爱中则带着野性的情欲，一看进去，Jared就能看到火烧火燎的欲望。

　　Jared的双手扣在Shannon的颈后，往上一摸就是领带的一端，他握住，然后一拉。

　　突然获得光明，Shannon不适应地闭上眼睛，几秒后他张开双眼，然后落入一个捕兽夹里，他看着Jared的眼睛，甚至连本来亲吻着他弟的唇舌都停下了动作，蓝色的大眼睛眼底湿湿的，向Shannon表达着那么多的难耐、爱和渴求。

　　一切都变得缓慢，Shannon直直地看着他弟的眼睛而舌头在他弟的口腔内认真地舔弄，又湿又黏的下体缓慢地抽出又整根挺入。

　　“哼Shan——”Jared忍不住扭头避开了他哥的吻而放声呻吟了起来，双手的指甲掐进Shannon的皮肤，当然是因为他哥操得他太爽了，但是，也太慢了，这样他肯定高潮不了。一种甜蜜的折磨，Jared想，他哥一定是在报复他刚刚玩太过。

　　好吧是有那么一点，可是Shannon心里更多的是在欣赏他弟弟的表情，不仅仅是眼睛，眉峰、唇角、就连现在弄得他后颈痛得要命的手指，Shannon都可以从中感到他弟漫溢出像潮水一般涌向自己的需要，噢天，这多棒啊。

　　“For fuck’s sake, Shan!” Jared搂紧了他哥的脖子，脸颊蹭着他哥的皮肤，Shannon能感到他弟脸颊发着烫，同时又是咬又是吻地流连着，就像是撒娇般地请求：“我想要你，快一点，求你了。”

　　Shannon不知道他弟是故意的还是怎样，他想他弟应该是知道他其实最喜欢他弟朝他软绵绵地撒娇，可惜除了这种时刻，他弟早就不会这样做了。所以现在，Shannon被Jared刺激到了，几下粗鲁而快速的顶弄，Jared颤抖着比他哥先射了出来，喷溅的白浊沾到他俩的胸膛，有些还到达了Jared因为高潮而绯红着的脸颊，Shannon低头舔掉了他弟脸上的精液，而腰胯部在狠狠地抽插着他弟湿滑的后穴，Jared感到他哥快到了于是，他收紧括约肌，“来吧Shan, 射在里面。”

　　有时候Shannon真的不喜欢他弟这样，他还想再爽会儿呢，被他弟这么一说还能忍住不射那才有鬼呢。Shannon射完之后还浅浅地抽插了几下，然后倒在他弟身上休息，精液和汗水使他俩贴在一起的皮肤又黏又湿。

　　“Jeez, Shan, 你真重。”Jared推着他哥的肩膀抱怨道。

　　Shannon懒得理他，也抱怨了起来：“你对我脖子干嘛了，”他往后一摸，“痛死我了。”

　　他弟哼哼几声没说话。

　　抱怨归抱怨，其实他俩都没什么不满的，也就嘴上说说，尤其是Shannon，不知道多喜欢他弟因为渴求而抓弄他后颈的手指。

　　过了会儿，他弟又说：“我在想我们下次可以玩些什么。”他沉默了一下，似乎是在思考，“你觉得手铐如何？老天啊Shan你被束缚起来的样子太性感了。”

　　“铐你手上我可以考虑一下。”

　　“……我听说高潮的时候缺氧会爽翻天。”

　　“你又不是没试过。”

　　“……那你试过了没？”

　　“……我们还是去洗个澡吧。”

　　说着Shannon单手撑起身体，另一只手按住套子的末端从他弟的体内退出来，然后看着他弟被他操得松软湿滑的后穴说：“在浴室再来一发也不错。”

　　Jared翻身踢了他哥一下:”Fuck off.”

 

　　　　　=END=


End file.
